Dot Hack New Reality
by CrapEater
Summary: The fellowship of next .hackers has come to The World. They get a strange reality machine from Aura. Now they can travel anywhere imaginable. But to their bad luck, they crew up on their every field trip…


It was another beautiful day for Mac Anu. The place hasn't seen any trouble for some years now. But could the fate of reality be changed again? We'll see and find out, as we watch very strange character log in to the World. Wait it's just a noob, or is it?

"Hey babe! Wanna join my part?" Extremely sexy, and hot, (in his point of view) gay said. (Did I misspell something, Richard? Sorry)

"Yeah right! Like a noob like you would have a party," two twin blades passed by "da" noob.

"Quite calling me a noob!" Baka-chan shouted. Everybody stared at him. "I hate you bidiesfly," he grunted. Well anyway let's get on with the story.

Richard sadly didn't have good enough looks to seduce a young lady. So he was left wondering through Mac Anu all by himself. He felt extremely sorry for himself, so he decided to become stronger. He wanted to be the strongest character in The World. Yeah right! Keep dreaming. But as he passed the narrow bridge, a cute girl wandered his way. She looked confused, maybe lost. As she passed by, David stared after her. Maybe he couldn't get any girl, but he was always good at stalking.

Her golden hair kind of spiky, but still cute, were about shoulder length. Her pink top was an armored bikini. And her armored skirt was kind of short. Behind her back hang huge sword.

Richard followed her to the Chous Gate. '_Oh no my sexy babe will disappear_.'

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly, hoping she won't send him away.

"Hello," she answered. Her voice was so fragile and sweet. She was so innocent.

"Can I come with you?" Now he hoped he looked cool enough. His red shirt was long open reveling his six packs.

"OK," she answered. He took her hand, and together they appeared in a field. The place was deserted accept for a small kitty.

"It must be a monster!" Richard exclaimed. Here he could prove to her he was strong.

"It's so cute!" his girl said.

"When did she become your girl?" Richard heard a voice inside his head.

"Don't interfere!" He whispered, trying not to be heard by innocent girl. But she looked at him queer.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, it's cute." Richard lied. He hated pink cats!

"Leave you along! Yeah Right! You'll will never know what might happen. I can't let you take her innocents away!" Richard again heard the voice inside his head, but he tried to ignore it. "Ignoring me! You'll pay!" the voice was angry.

The cat all of a sudden snapped. Battle aura was all around it. The cat looked angry. Its claws were huge. It launched for the girl. Richard was so embarrassed that he didn't get her name, before she will die. The girl cried out in fear, frozen, glued to the spot with horror. Richard tool out his sword, unable to hold it, the sword fell down, stabbing the ground.

Richard looked embarrassed at the girl. But smile spread over her face. She hugged Richard.

"You're my Hero! You saved my life!" Richard certainly didn't understand this. As he tried to pull out his sword he noticed a cat lying by his sword. "You are so sweet! You didn't kill the cat, you just knocked it out! You're so smart." Richard was so confused, but he should take his fame while it lasts.

"Erm…What happened?" He asked unsurely.

"The cat ran into your sword!" Now Richard's tiny brain understood. And he just held onto the cute girl.

"May I know your name?" He asked, trying to act cool, without any of success, but before the girl got a chance to answer, three more guys jumped out of nowhere.

"Bastard! Let go of her!" Guy with orange hair pulled Richard off of her.

"Are you ok?" the other one came asking the girl. The third one seemed to be left out.

"Yeah. He saved my life!" The girl said excitedly.

"So what's your name?"

"Qiao!"

"Pike," the red head answered.

"Sora," the green haired answered.

"And Luke," the left out one said.

"Geez guys, I only asked for hers. You're not that important" Richard muttered.

"You bastard!" Pike pulled to fight Richard, but two of his friends held him back.

"Then what's your name?" The left out one said. Richard looked at them embarrassed. His name wasn't nearly as cool as theirs. What should he say.

"What about pervey-baka?" He heard familiar voice in his head. But he was firm on his decision of ignoring her.

"Name- Harry," he said. What did he just say! OH NO!

"Mwahahahahahaha!" That voice laughed. "I can hypnotize you!" Our new Harry felt so sorry for himself. How could a hot and sexy (in his view) guy, have such a dorky name.

"Harry!" All three started laughing.

"Stop it!" Qiao cried out. "I like your name. You're so sweet!" She took Harry Potty by hand. "Wanna be friends?" She smiled cutely. Harry just nodded. Qiao giggled, while three super cool guys stared at the cute girl, and a loser.

"We'll have our revenge on you!" They whispered, kind of trying not be heard.

So the day ended. Let's sum up the results.

Richard became Harry, an unofficial stalker of Qiao. And so like that the fellowship began.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


End file.
